Little Pink Riding Hood
by PatamonPrincess
Summary: One day, Mei is sent to her sick grandmother's, but what transpires next is somethings no one expected.  Mimi x Joe


Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with the original creators. This is a work of fan fiction.

* * *

**Little Pink Riding Hood**

_Note: No Digimon were harmed in the making of this story._

Once upon a time, there lived a father and mother with their daughter, in a small house on the outskirts of a town. The girl's name was Mei and she would spend her days playing at the edge of the large forest that bordered their land. The bright pink cape with hood she always wore made it easy for her parents to always see where she was. As the other children always teased her about her cape and other pink clothes, her only friend was a young Digimon who lived in the forest.

One bright, clear morning, Mei's mother called her inside.

"What is it, Mother?"

"I need you to take this basket of food to your grandmother," her mother explained. "She's not feeling well and can't go into town."

"You mean the same grandmother who lives in those woods and swears she'll never move to town because she likes it where she is?"

"Yes. She usually gets her food delivered, but the delivery man is sick today."

"He's probably too scared of grandmother to keep delivering to her," Mei commented.

"Mei!" her mother scolded.

"But she's scary!"

"Here's the basket," her mother said, handing it to her. "If you leave now you'll be back by supper. I would go, but I have a meeting to attend and your father's at work."

"Yes, mother," Mei sighed. "I'll go."

"Good. Now remember not to talk to strangers and don't dawdle.

"I won't," Mei promised, while thinking: _Mother's scared of her too._

_

* * *

_Making sure her cape was tied securely; she left the house and headed down the path leading into the woods. A rustling in the bushes nearby made her jump.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"It's only me," a green Digimon answered, poking her head out from around the bushes.

"Palmon," Mei breathed in a sigh of relief. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Where are you going?"

"To my grandmother's cottage to deliver some food. She's not feeling well."

"Is this the same grandmother who the delivery man is scared of and she threatened to shoot him if he stepped in her flower bed again?"

"The one and the same."

"Would you like some company?" Palmon offered.

"Of course," Mei smiled and the two continued on down the path, going deeper into the woods.

Eventually, they had to stop as the path split off into two directions.

"Which way?" Palmon asked Mei.

"Right," Mei replied. "The left one leads deeper into the forest."

"Now what do we have here?" a voice was heard and a large blue and white wolf emerged from behind a group of trees.

"One little Digimon and one girl wearing way too much pink."

"Hmph," Mei crossed her arms over her chest. "It happens to be my favorite color. Now, if you'll excuse us-"

"Why would I want to do that?" the wolf asked, moving onto the path to block them. "A tasty lunch has just walked into my area and I'm hungry."

"Are you going to eat us?" Palmon asked outright.

"Yes. And please don't scream. No one will hear you and you'll only hurt my ears."

"Mei, do you have that container your mother gave you?" Palmon wondered.

"Yes, it's right here," Mei said, removing a cylinder-shaped object from her pocket.

"Get ready then. Poison Ivy!"

The vines extend from Palmon's hands and wrap around the wolf's neck, jerking him closer to them.

"Take that!" Mei yelled, spraying some of the contents of the container into the wolf's eyes.

"Aarrrggghhh!" the wolf howled in pain. "Pepper spray? It burns! My eyes!"

"Let's go," Palmon said.

She released the wolf and she and Mei quickly ran down the path, away from him. They didn't stop running for another five minutes.

"I think it's safe to stop now," Palmon breathed heavily.

"He's not following us?" Mei asked, leaning against a tree.

"No, but let's hurry anyway."

* * *

Back at the fork in the path, the wolf finally managed to clear his eyes of the spray.

"Ow!" he howled again. "Now I'm definitely going to eat her, pink cape and all.

"There was food in that basket and no one would be stupid enough to have a picnic this deep in the forest. Which means, she must be visiting that old lady. Hmm… That lady is almost as annoying as her they must be related. No time to lose. I have to get there before them. But… do I have time for a snack?"

_Huh? Why are you looking at me like that? You can't eat me I'm the author._

"I can write the story," the wolf smiled.

_No! No! No! Um, if you eat me, she'll get to the cottage before you and your plans will be ruined. And you have to follow the story._

"Grrr…"

_So I'm leaving. Bye!_

The author suddenly vanished.

"Pesky author," the wolf growled. "But she's right. I have to hurry in order to beat her to the cottage."

Knowing the forest well, the wolf didn't hesitate in leaving the path and making a straight line to the cottage. From behind a nearby tree, the author poked her head out.

_Phew. That was close. Now to get to the cottage and hide from him._

_

* * *

_Luck seemed to be on the wolf's side as he arrived at the cottage before Mei and Palmon. However, no one answered his knock against the door, and when he shoved it open, it was to discover the place was empty.

"Where'd the old lady go?" he asked no one in particular. "But, if that girl doesn't know she's not here, then…"

He paused for a moment to sniff the air.

"They're almost here. I have to hurry. De-Digivolve."

Ten minutes later, Mei arrived at the cottage and, careful to stay on the rock path and not disturb the flowers, she went up and knocked on the door.

"Grandmother," she called. "It's Mei."

"Maybe she's asleep," Palmon supposed after no answer came from inside.

Mei was reaching for the door handle when a voice from inside stopped her.

"Come in, dearie."

Opening the door, Mei and Palmon entered the cottage and found the grandmother tucked up in bed.

"Grandmother, how are feeling?" Mei asked, placing the basket down on a table. "Is your cold better?"

"Achoo," her grandmother sneezed. "No, dearie. I'm sorry, but can you come closer, please? My eyes keep watering and I'm having trouble seeing you."

"Okay," Mei smiled, approaching the bed. "Grandmother, weren't your eyes purple?"

"It's old age, dearie."

"Grandmother, when did you grow fur?"

"It keeps me warm at night."

"And your ears are bigger."

"When you get old you can't hear as well as you once could, so since they're bigger, I can hear you."

"Mei, did your grandmother always have a horn sticking out of her forehead?" Palmon wondered.

"I've never seen her with one," Mei frowned.

"It's for my cold," her grandmother reassured her. "It,s like an ice pack."

"And your teeth," Mei gasped. "They're big!"

"It makes it easier to chew food. Like you."

"What?" both Mei and Palmon exclaimed, each taking a step back.

"Digivolve!"

In a flash of light, the grandmother changed into the wolf. Standing on top of the bed, he laughed at the two.

"Nice to see you again."

"It's you!" Mei pointed at him, accusatory. " Where's Grandmother? What have you done to her?"

"Truth be told, I have no clue where the old bat is," the wolf shrugged. "She wasn't here when I arrived."

"I don't believe you," Mei snapped.

"Hmph. No surprise there. No one believes wolves. And don't even think of reaching for that pepper spray. I'll gobble you up before you can pull it out."

He paused to jump off the bed but stopped as his nose twitched.

"Someone else is here," he looked around. "I know that smell."

Leaping off the bed, he went over to the closet and threw open the door, revealing the narrator inside.

"Aha!" the wolf exclaimed triumphant.

Leave me alone! And close that door!

"This is an unexpected bonus. I'm going to be having a feast tonight."

I told you before: you can't eat me. An author is heard, but not seen.

"But I can smell you. Yummy!"

"Palmon, can you try your attack again?" Mei asked.

"Sure. Poison Ivy!"

"That won't work a second time!" the wolf shouted, biting through the vines as they tried to trap him.

"Boom Bubble, wah!"

"Ow!" the wolf cried in surprise as the attack hit him in the head.

"Let's get outside!" Mei shouted and the four all ran outside, with the wolf close behind.

Mei turned to look behind her and ran right into someone. The person grabbed her arms before she could fall to the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you," Mei said, then blushed as she looked up at him. "My name's Mei."

"I'm Joel."

"Joel," Gomamon interrupted. "Can we put off the romantic aspect until after we deal with the current problem?"

"Patamon," the wolf growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping the author with the story since she can't be in two different places at once. But you've been letting this wolf part go to your head."

"I'm just getting into the character," the wolf protested. "So now it's lunch time!"

"Not for you," Mei stated angrily. "I've had enough of your attitude. Palmon, let's go!"

"I'm right with you, Mei."

"I'll help too," Gomamon joined in. "Marching Fishes!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"My turn," Patamon announced. "Boom Bubble, wah!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the wolf cried. "Stop it! That hurts!"

"We've almost got him!" Joel said.

"Feather Strike!"

"Hawkmon!" Mei cried in surprise as the Digimon flew over.

"Noooo!" the wolf shouted as in a flash of light, he reverted to a much smaller form.

The mini-wolf growled up at everyone.

"Cute!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Grandmother!" Mei called in relief as an older woman approached.

"I got her just in time," she smiled.

_Come on, little wolf, I'll carry you. Ow! You bit me? Behave, or no lunch for you._

The mini-wolf opened his eyes wide and smiled innocently.

* * *

"Grandmother, are you all right?" Mei was asking. "Should you be up? What about your cold?"

"Never had one," her grandmother smiled. "I made that up so you would come here. I knew the delivery man was sick and your parents were busy, so I was hoping you'd be the one sent."

"You could have asked for me to bring it."

"But last time I did, you replied back that you were too busy, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Mei looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry… So you didn't threaten the delivery man for stepping in your flower bed?"

"Of course I did. That fool almost squished my roses that your grandfather first planted for me. But I never thought you would be that scared of me."

"I'm sorry," Mei apologized again. "I'll come visit you whenever you want."

Her grandmother's smile widened. "Now, aren't you going to ask me why I wanted to see you?"

"To have lunch?" Mei guessed.

"Yes, but I also wanted you to meet this nice young man."

"Hello," Joel stepped forward.

"His grandmother and I have been best friends since we were little," Mei's grandmother explained. "I'll tell you, he's quite the catch,"

"Grandmother!" Mei gasped, blushing even more.

"My grandmother is like that too," Joel chuckled. "Although, she never tried to shoot anyone."

Mei held her hand out to him shyly. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," Joel replied, shaking her hand.

"You two look perfect together," Mei's grandmother clapped her hands together like a young girl. "Let's go in and have some lunch and you two can get to know each other more. I've made your favorite, Mei, and we can have these fresh berries I just picked for desert."

"Yay!" Mei cheered.

"After you," Joel said, politely holding the door open for them.

"Food!" Gomamon exclaimed running inside.

"You, behave," Joel shook his finger at his friend.

"What about me?" the mini-wolf wondered.

"Are you going to behave?" Mei's grandmother asked him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you may join us."

"I'll set the table," Hawkmon announced.

"Us, too!" both Gomamon and Patamon volunteered.

"Well, you might as well all join us," Mei's grandmother said. "I have enough for everyone."

_Thank you._

_Patamon, here! And everyone lived happily ever after! Including the wolf who reformed his ways and became friends with Mei and her grandmother._

_It also turned out that Mei had been right about the deliveryman, though none of them knew it. He really was faking a cold so as not to have to see Mei's grandmother._

_And, we want to remind everyone that no Digimon, or people, were hurt or eaten during our story. We did all of our own stunts, but it was rehearsed beforehand._

**THE END**

*Written in transcript form: 7 June, 2007

*Typed in story form: 11 September, 2010

**CAST**

Authors: Patamon_Princess & Patamon

Mei: Mimi Tachikawa

Mother: Sora Takeouchi

Grandmother: Yolei Inoue

Joel: Joe Kido

Digimon Friends: Palmon, Hawkmon, Gomamon

Special Thanks To Gabumon for…

Wolf: Garurumon

Grandmother Imposter: Gabumon

Mini-Wolf: Tsunomon (in a wolf costume)


End file.
